


камо грядеши

by heyleliana



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, i referenced fallout a couple of times but it has nothing to do with it actually, i'm sorry folks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyleliana/pseuds/heyleliana
Summary: ты, наверное, думаешь – все еще, – что тебе не повезло? да нет. просто игра тебе попалась нечестная.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul
Kudos: 2





	камо грядеши

первый удар они наносят по восточному сектору. ночью, не предлагая сдаться – просто открывают огонь.  
горит библиотека, горит склад, горит что-то еще, они не знают, что именно, в хрипящей рации – голос минхи, есть пострадавшие, прием, вашу мать, почему штаб бездействует?  
сынён едва успевает не то выкрикнуть, не то выдохнуть «уходи», прежде чем связь обрывается. рядом чертыхается усок, пытаясь достучаться до кого-нибудь еще с востока, но слышно лишь шум и помехи.  
– запад, север, – лихорадочно, – хоть кто-нибудь, ответьте!  
– прием, как слышно? – север отвечает голосом сыну. – у нас пока что все чисто. вы?  
– в порядке. запад? восток? кто-нибудь может связаться с ними?  
никто. комок тошноты и страха взлетает к глотке.  
(вдох-выдох, как тебя учили. вдох-выдох, выровняешь дыхание – будет легче.

и ты этому все еще веришь?)  
– запад на связи, мы не знаем, что делать, – говорит ёхан. – с востоком связи нет.  
сынён зажмуривается, спиной прислоняется к стене. восток горит, восток в огне.   
альянс знал, откуда начинать: все лазейки из города были на востоке. почти все, есть еще одна, но она – чистое самоубийство. сколько у него патронов в магазине? что ему делать? где все? что с ними? послушать или сделать все по-своему? на что он готов пойти ради?  
– что будем делать? – голос усок доносится откуда-то издалека. – ты получал какие-нибудь приказы? какие-нибудь инструкции? что-нибудь?  
слишком много вопросов. сынён с трудом заставляет себя открыть глаза, мотает головой, воздуха уже не хватает ни на что – усок прищуривается и с размаху прописывает ему пощечину. в ушах звенит, но дыхание каким-то чудом чуть выравнивается.  
– не благодари, – кивает ему.  
если бы и хотел, все равно бы не смог.  
– штаб приказал, – челюсть сводит от напряжения, – никому не помогать. каждый юнит сам за себя.  
по выражению лица усока сложно что-то понять; он молчит пару секунд, а потом говорит:  
– так точно.  
– так точно, – эхом отзывается сынён, сползая по холодной каменной стене.

\

ты, наверное, думаешь, что тебе не повезло? думаешь, что это расплата за все грехи, что сейчас исстрадаешься, кровью изойдешь – и прямиком в чистилище, рай ведь тебе не светит. думаешь же? или уже смирился, счел за прихоть судьбы, вот только нет ее, и ты это прекрасно знаешь, но мыслишка все равно точит, точит, подтачивает опоры, чтобы плотины рухнули, и тебя затопило и снесло к чертям. так ведь?

\

усок меряет шагами крошечное пространство. было бы что: сырой бункер, с потолка капает вода, слишком громко разбиваясь о пол, места ровно столько, чтобы поместилось два человека. они здесь несколько часов – двенадцать? десять? двадцать? сынён не знает точно, не помнит тоже; их отряд разделили начетверо и разослали по разным частям города, когда альянс показался на горизонте. им не отбить город, думали они. у альянса нет плана, нет карты, ничего нет, они бы не смогли подобраться даже по воздуху, думали они.  
только теперь восток не выходит на связь. только они просчитались.  
усок резко останавливается, из его рук падает рация. сынён вскидывает голову, и страх пронизывает его до глубины костей: на него уже нацелено дуло пистолета. прежде чем он успевает что-то сделать, усок стреляет – прямо над его плечом – и тут же со всей силы наступает на свою рацию.  
– сделай то же самое, – одними губами. – быстро.  
сынён трясущимися руками достает рацию, единственный источник связи, который у него есть, бросает на пол, и усок стреляет вновь – в нее.  
– зачем?  
– к черту твой приказ, – говорит усок. – пойдем. если останешься – я пристрелю тебя, чтобы ты не смог сдать меня. если будет кому.  
– куда?  
– на восток, – говорит усок и протягивает ему руку. – идешь?  
сынён берется за его руку, и усок рывком поднимает его с пола.

\

знаешь, не ты один чем-то рискуешь, не ты один что-то теряешь. что делает тебя особенным? какое право ты имеешь чувствовать себя несчастным? почему ты так зациклился на одном, почему ты боишься? кем мы были – тем и станем после смерти; землей, темнотой исчезнем, и никто не вспомнит твоего имени. почему ты думаешь, что будет иначе?

\

усок потерял все еще в самом начале. он никогда об этом не рассказывал, но по обрывкам фраз и по взгляду – всегда отстраненному, всегда холодному – было ясно. он пришел в отряд, чтобы умереть, но раз за разом оставался жить, точно бы судьба над ним смеялась – громко и прямо в лицо.

сынён однажды ему признался, что боится конца. усок спросил: почему?

почему боишься именно ты?

сынён ответа не нашел.

\

но ведь он был прав, согласен? тебе нечего бояться конца – своего конца. бойся терять, а умереть – нет, умереть не бойся.  
да ты и сам это знаешь.

\

усок ведет его обходными переулками, туннелями; сынён даже не знает, туда ли они идут. в тишине слышно только их шаги и капающую воду. может быть, на поверхности уже все закончилось, может быть, еще есть шанс.  
север должен быть в порядке, думает сынён. с ними сыну, на него можно положиться. это сынён – расшатанный болт, который вот-вот вылетит куда-то, и все покатится к чертям.  
это из-за него усок то и дело останавливается и говорит «дыши», потому что сынён старается не думать, о том, что происходит на востоке, но у него не получается; это из-за него – _почему из-за тебя? нравится страдать? нравится быть жертвой? нравится считать себя несчастным?  
_ сынён застывает на месте, и усок резко оборачивается.  
– в чем дело?  
– я, – он с трудом выдыхает, – я дальше не пойду.  
усок внимательно смотрит на него.  
– пойдешь.  
сынён тяжело дышит и мотает головой.  
– пойдешь, – повторяет усок. – я тебя на себе не поволоку.

\

куда ты идешь, сынён?

\

усок обещает, что идти еще недолго. сынёну кажется, что они идут всю его жизнь. перед глазами все плывет.  
– кто был на востоке? – спрашивает он.  
– минхи и ынсан, – отвечает усок.  
– странно, – бормочет сынён, устало проводя ладонью по лицу. – их было трое.  
– да, – помолчав пару секунд, говорит усок. – их было трое.  
– не понимаю.  
– мы скоро уже придем.  
магазин у него неполный, это сынён помнит точно. у усока – тем более. восток горит.  
или уже сгорел. сынён не знает.  
восток горит.  
земля уходит у него из-под ног, и усок едва успевает подхватить его.

\

в сущности, все относительно. жизнь относительна, и смерть – тоже. когда твои товарищи умирают один за другим, а многие – на твоих глазах, ты учишься жить с этим. учишься привыкать к тому, к чему человек привыкать не должен. в теории не должен.   
учишься жить со своими ночными кошмарами и призраками, которые прячутся где-то в глубине глаз.  
учишься не привязываться к людям.

вокруг хангёля сынён построил себе новый центр вселенной.  
зачем он это сделал, он не знал. хангёль говорил, дурак ты, сынён, а потом трепал по макушке, как будто не он тут младше.  
сынёну просто нужно было за что-то или за кого-то держаться.  
не надо, говорил хангёль слишком серьезным голосом. держись за себя. сынён не слушал.  
дурак.

\

– усок, – говорит сынён. – а напомни мне кое-что.  
усок, сидящий напротив, вопросительно наклоняет голову. сынён облизывает пересохшие губы и смотрит ему прямо в глаза.  
– а кто третий?

\

камо грядеши?

\

– на восток отправили двоих, – усок вызов принимает.  
сынён знает этот его взгляд. видел его чаще, чем хотелось бы – всякий раз, когда отряд усока возвращался на базу в неполном составе.  
– двоих, – сидеть на камнях неудобно. непонятно, почему его до сих пор волнуют такие вещи. – значит, трое во всех остальных отрядах.  
– сынён, пойдем, – терпеливо говорит усок, и у сынёна в голове слетает какой-то предохранитель.  
– усок, – лихорадочно говорит сынён.  
– пойдем.  
– усок.  
– послушай меня, нам осталось меньше километра до выхода, это один из безопасных выходов, альянс о нем точно не знает, там воздух, сынён, на меня см…  
– усок, где хангёль?

\

ты, наверное, думаешь – все еще, – что тебе не повезло?  
что так сложились обстоятельства, так захотела судьба, вселенная, всевышний, выбирай, в кого веришь ты?  
да нет. просто игра тебе попалась нечестная.

\

– сынён, – усок присаживается совсем рядом с ним и кладет руки ему на плечи. – послушай меня внимательно.  
сынён почему-то его слушать не хочет. у сынёна почему-то рвет грудную клетку, сынён задыхается.  
– сынён, его здесь и не было. ты меня слышишь? моргни, если да. нас было двое.  
– а где тогда?  
пальцы усока впиваются в его плечи. сынён всхлипывает.  
– где он?   
– его нет уже месяц, сынён. мне жаль. мне правда жаль.  
сынён тупо смотрит на него.  
– он на востоке, – изменившимся голосом говорит он. по его лицу катятся слезы. – да? я ничего не понимаю, усок.  
– пойдем. просто пойдем.

\

никто так и не понял, что тогда пошло не так, где была допущена ошибка, где они просчитались, просто с вылазки вместо четверых вернулся один сынён, весь в крови, дрожащий, на все вопросы несший околесицу.  
никто так и не понял толком, что произошло. сынён путался в своих показаниях и не мог связать и двух слов.  
сыну сначала хотел послать туда еще пару человек, но от идеи быстро отказался. сынёна отправили в лазарет, и через какое-то время он снова стал напоминать себя прежнего. для всех, кроме усока.  
усок никому не рассказывал, что одной ночью сынён вдруг пришел к нему с блуждающим взглядом и назвал хангёлем.  
рассказал бы – и сынёну быстро бы прострелили лоб, чтобы решить все проблемы, и даже сыну бы ничего не смог поделать.

\

усок буквально доволакивает сынёна до неприметной двери в каменной стене бункера.  
– прости, – бормочет сынён. в голове у него сплошное месиво. – я только мешаю. надо было меня там оставить.  
– единственная смерть, которой я не боюсь, сынён, – усок вздыхает, – это моя собственная. но пока что и ее придется отложить.  
– мы всех бросили.  
– каждый юнит сам за себя.  
сынён с трудом сглатывает и внезапно с неожиданной четкостью и силой в голосе говорит:  
– я его там бросил, усок.

\

привязываться к людям, как сынён запоздало понял, нельзя было не потому, что однажды ты совершенно точно кого-то из них потеряешь.  
а потому, что однажды тебе придется сделать выбор, и ты его сделаешь в свою пользу, и будешь с этим жить, потому что смерти ты не заслужил – слишком легко.  
и куда ты пришел, сынён?

\

усок, к его удивлению, пожимает плечами.  
– думаешь, я лучше? – он фыркает. – пойдем.  
он распахивает дверь, особо и не беспокоясь, что их ждет за ней.  
в глаза им бьет солнечный свет.


End file.
